School Spirt!
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: Hibari meets up with a fellow school spirited girl. but shes a lower class men what ever will he do. HibariXOC


**Just a random one shot someone asked for~ i dont own any of it just the idea and the workXD  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Don't!" she yelled at the group of boys who were spray painting there school "stop that!" Shisuka Takahashi loved her school and all it stood for. The boys just laughed at her pushing her down. with a thump she landed on her butt. She growled in frustration getting to her feet into a fighting stance. "then come on bring it!" one of the boys looked dully at her before his bored expression to to one of utter terror. He took off running leaving his friends behind. His too goons turned seeing but got them so scared. Shisuke smirk, she never knew how touch she looked but she was proud seeing the last two run off. "yeah that's right! Run away you cowards to afraid to fight a girl!!" she yelled out to them.

Unknown to her behind her stood the most feared person in her school. Kyouya Hibari. He had seen the vandals from across the school, witness them push her down. Two things he wouldn't stand for. Picking on girls and graffiti on his school. All it took was a simple appearance from him to scare them off. He smirked turning his attention to the girl. Strange he had never seen her before but she wore there school uniform. Maybe a new girl? But he couldn't help but think she cute to himself. And her dedication to the school was impressive. Willing to take on 3 guys that were much bigger than her.

Shisuke turned around smiling to herself but if faded as she ran into someone. Her jaw fell to the ground in shock. There standing in front of her was Kyouya Hibari, the most feared and respected student in her school. She mutter out a Hibari making away. No she was no coward but him she knew never to challenge. Then it clicked with her why they had run away. Not from fear of her but hear of him. She smacked herself feeling stupid.

"Thank you" she said bowing respectfully to him. He just stared at her blankly. He was never one to show emotions or talk to under class men such as herself.

"I didn't do it for you" he said rather coldly. She gulped nodding. He loved his school more than she could ever! He even had there school song as a ring tone on his phone. "who are you?" his eyes narrowed at her. He knew everyone in this school and she just wasn't clicking with his memory.

"M-my names Shisuka Takahashi" she stammered out. It was fair to say that she had a crush on him. Shed watch him in school as everyone feared in and his group, and how she wished she could be with him and have that much respect from everyone. Most people in her school just ignored her.

He watched as she bowed to him. Respect for her superiors. He couldn't stop himself before saying 'who are you'. he was talking to an under class men his reputation who be in the toilet if anyone found out. But he couldn't help but stay and hear her speak. Her voice was like music to his ears. So peaceful and calm. He 'hn' at her before turning to leave.

"Wait!" she cried out. She gulped unsure how to say what she wanted. "even If you didn't do it for me thank you! I couldn't stand seeing them de-face our school like that!" she said really quickly keeping her gaze off him. She knew that she shouldn't be speaking to him but she wanted to thank him right. Strange really she didn't imagine this was how she'd meet him. She dreamt they met each other in the forest training. Yes she didn't train she wanted to be like him so much she trained just to make herself stronger. He stopped turning to look at her. She blushed madly tuning her gaze even father away.

"Your welcome" he said walking away. She was shocked again by his actions! She couldn't believe her ears but she didn't say a word just watched as he walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
She couldn't get him out of her head not even while walking her beloved golden retriever, Cerulean. Her parents didn't like her having her own dog but she bagged them for one for years till they gave in. she was no walking down a street just a few blocks away from her home with Cerulean. her thoughts were just consumed with his image.

"Stop it Shisuka stop it!" she said to herself "He's so out of your league there's just no point" she tried to figure out a way to get him to like her but found none at all. She sighed in defeat lowering her head. Cerulean whined at her so she knelt down petting her. She licked Shisuka's face happily wagging her tail. "its ok girl I'll focus now" she tried to focus on there walk but just couldn't stop her brain from thinking about him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
He watched from a roof top with his little bird on his shoulder. as the girl walked down the street with her dog. He just couldn't bring his attention away from her. Something about her just seemed….right. For her to be by his side. He sighed looking at his singing companion. He thought about it for a second there seemed to be nothing wrong with his girl she only had positive things. She liked animals, had pride for her school, don't back down from anything, was attractive, had a nice voice, and knew her place. He watched as her hair danced in the wind. Her hair matched the color of her eyes. A chocolate brown. He chuckled to himself finding this all amusing. Funny how one simple meeting could mess with ones mind so much. He watched as she neared the river side. It was now dusk so he decided to make his move.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Shisuka neared a river side so she decided to take a break and let Cerulean go for a swim. The dog instantly took off into the water once off the leash. She laughed as the dog started chasing a few swimming dogs. Cerulean was no way near fast enough to keep up with the ducks but it was still fun for her. Footsteps brought her out of her thoughts. She turned her eyes widening seeing the least like of people standing there. There stood none other than Kyouko Hibari smirking with a little birdy on his shoulder. She blushed madly turning her attention back to Cerulean who had took off out of the water towards them. She wagged her tail happy to him jumping up on him.

"Cerulean down" she commanded pointing down. The dog did as she was told but still was happy. "sorry" she murmured keeping her gaze low. He walked over to her taking a seat next to her. "ahh?" she was kind of shocked and confused he was sitting next to her and he didn't seem the least bit caring if people seen. "so awe how are you?" she tried to get a conversation started but he just sat there quietly. "umm?" she didn't know what else to say and do even. But his next move it surprised her. He kissed her! His soft lips on hers. She didn't want it to end but he pulled away smirking. This was so unlike him he didn't know what he was even doing. It was more of a instinct type of thing. Shisuka blushed a deep red staring into his eyes. Her dark chocolate ones against his blackish colored ones. "wow" escaped her lips unknowingly to her. His smirk grew as he kissed her ones more. She clung to him this time pulling him into her. He ended up onto of her. Cerulean came over and licked both there faces. They both pulled away her blushing madly him smirking.

"Wow!" Tsuna said from atop the hill they had been watching it. Him and reborn just look at one another since Hibari didn't even bother glaring up at him or saying a word. Nor did Shisuka, which was strange since she was one of his friends. The two just seemed lost in each others eyes.


End file.
